


A Paper

by MelyndaR



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: In which Ralph writes a paper about the various soulmarks and soulmates within team Scorpion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is actual trash; I don't even know why I'm posting it. I guess I just got tired of seeing it in my drafts, so I polished it up a bit and here it is. However, it is a /concept/ that I like, so I might return to the premise eventually, we'll have to see.

In a world where everyone has a soulmate, you would think that more than just _one_ of the ways fate can go about giving you a soulmate would be common knowledge.

Apparently not.

Most of the time that’s just something that, one way or another, a select number of people have to figure out for themselves – usually when fate drops something unusual in their laps in the first place.

But for the most part, well… the members of Team Scorpion have never really been anything if not unusual in the first place.

Still, _soulmates_ aren’t _really_ in their realm of expertise. So, like everyone else, they learned what they were never told as they went along.

* * *

Megan O’Brien, for example, while not technically a member of Scorpion, was the first one to figure out that sometimes soul marks could happen outside of the realm of “normal.” She made this discovery the day her baby brother, Walter, was born – the day that a tiny line of childlike writing appeared on the underside of her foot. The single word – gray in color, for a platonic soulmate – read “sister.”

That was also the day that she realized that Walter’s life was going to be an interesting one to watch. How very right she was.

* * *

One big, scary thing that nobody ever tells you about soulmates and soul _marks_ is that sometimes they just… fade away. People change, sometimes so much that they just aren’t compatible anymore. It’s rare, but it happens.

It happened to my mom.

Since the day she was born, she’d had the name Drew Baker scrawled in black across the inside of her wrist, a promise that one day someone was going to love her, cherish her, _stay_ with her where even her own mother had left her.

With such a promise right there on her skin, she must not have thought anything about having relations with him. But then _I_ was what became of it – and not long after she told him that she was pregnant, “they” made the decision to have Mom stay in one place while Dad travelled for his career. That’s when their soulmarks started to fade, until one day, it was just _gone_.

No one told Paige Dineen that could happen; it was something that she found out the hard way.

* * *

Here’s something I don’t think I’ve ever said before: There is something about soulmarks that not even your “average genius” knows.

However, I happen to think that the geniuses of Scorpion are fairly above average, even for the mentally gifted.

Soul marks don’t have to remain just within the realm of black for romantic soulmates and gray for platonic ones. Sometimes fate looked at you and decided they didn’t know _what_ to make of your relationship with this person, just that you needed them in your life. In that case, a soul mark will turn the color of your soulmate’s eyes.

It happens only very, very rarely, but it happens.

It happened to Walter O’Brien and Happy Quinn.

Walter O’Brien, who had been born with three platonic soul marks, who had finally gotten a black soul mark the week after his first birthday. He was two years old when a dark brown soul mark appeared on his left wrist, opposite the gray one from Megan on his right wrist.

That raised even more questions for his already worried parents, because their daughter had one such soul mark as well – also a brown one, which they would later discover was connected to one Dr. Toby Curtis. But they were questions to which the O’Brien parents could find no answer.

Again, the truth was something that their children would have to discover for themselves. They weren’t alone in that, at least. Even though they didn’t yet know it, there was a small, yet still growing, group of individuals who had one or more odd colored mark.

In time, these individuals would meet and become the group that I now call my family.

* * *

As odd as it was to have even one brown soulmark, Sylvester Dodd was born with two, and – at the time of his birth – Happy Quinn received her last soulmark which left her with no less than _three_ marks of unusual color.

Apparently the world definitely didn’t – and still doesn’t – know what to do with Happy Quinn.

At least following Sylvester’s birth, no one got anymore soulmarks. Fate had completed the group that it wanted to be together, now they just had to meet.

* * *

Megan O’Brien was the second person in the world that Walter O’Brien ever spoke to, and even now he’s never known a day where he didn’t have a connection to one of his soulmates available to him. These days there’s even usually _more_ than one soulmate floating on the edges of his consciousness, but then the same could be said of every member of Scorpion.

Even my mom, who suddenly received an influx of soulmarks – which did a very rare spontaneously-appearing trick – the day that she first met Walter, Toby, Sly and Happy… along with Cabe, but he isn’t a soulmate to any of the other members of the team, so I guess that makes him matter a little less, at least for the sake of this paper.

These days, if you look too far into it, Scorpion would seem like a tangled mess just perfect for a romantic comedy, or – most likely – a soap opera. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. In my observation, their soulmarks, intertwined as they all are, only serve to make Scorpion stronger as a unit.

It took time for them all to get to that point, I’m sure, but that – at least the parts that don’t involve my mom – must’ve mostly happened before I came into their lives, because usually it looks like they’ve ironed out what they are to each other fairly well. I’m not necessarily sure of it, though.

Tim and Megan were never soulmates in the first place, platonic or otherwise, but beyond that, everyone is soulmate to everyone else in some way.

For my clarification and yours, maybe I should _try_ and iron out how exactly that is…

Here we go:

Walter, Mom, and Happy were all Megan’s platonic soulmates, Sly was Megan’s only truly romantic soulmate, and Toby and Megan had brown soulmarks for each other, and I was never able to figure out what that meant for them any more than the universe was.

Toby, Walter, and Sly are all Tim’s platonic soulmates, my mom is his only romantic one, and Happy is his question mark. I’m pretty sure they’re just platonic, though… I think.

Tim and Walter are Toby’s platonic soulmates, Happy and my mom are his romantic soulmates, and Megan was his question mark. In my opinion, from what I observed of their closeness, they became at least a little romantic… just don’t tell Walter.

As for Walter himself, Sly, Megan, Toby, and Tim are his platonic soulmates, my mom is his only romantic one, and Happy is his question mark. Given recent revelations about their marital state, I’m _really_ not sure what they are any more. I’m not even sure they know…

Megan and Happy are my mom’s platonic soulmates, Sly is her question mark, and Walter, Tim, and Toby are her romantic ones.

Megan and Mom are Happy’s platonic soulmates, Toby is her only romantic one, and Walter, Tim, and Sly are all question marks for her. Although, like I said, I’m not sure about her and Walter, I’m also not sure about her and Tim. She and Sly are definitely only platonic, though.

And, last but not least, is Sly himself. Walter, Tim, and Toby are all his platonic soulmates, Megan was his only romantic one, and Happy and my mom are his question marks. Sly and my mom… I’m still not _sure_ , but at this point most of my evidence supports the idea that they’re only platonic.

Another thing I’m not sure about… the point of this paper.

It was a research paper, just for the fun of it, and probably concerning something Toby said about sociology… but I can’t remember exactly what brought this about. Oh well, I’ll save the document, go work on some encryption with Walter, and then come back to it. Maybe I’ll remember what this was for by then…

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is definitely not my best work, but maybe tell me if you'd be interested in seeing more in this 'verse?


End file.
